Seeing you on my screen makes me smile
by D.I.Y Alliance
Summary: Beca is an famous, hilarious but unknown by face Youtuber and Chloe is an obsessed fan of hers. Will they meet each other?
1. Prologue

DJMusicAddict is her YouTube name and yes,she is a famous YouTuber.  
I don't know her real name and it seems weird but i think i have fallen in love with this person even though i haven't seen her face,no one has.  
She doesn't shows anybody her face,only to fellow YouTubers were she plays games with.  
But i do know she has a beautiful singing voice,her channel is a gaming one and a music one.  
She uploads her mixes or she just covers a song which in my ears she does perfectly,and the clip of her covering a song is an animated one,something like YFM (YourFavoriteMartian).

Seeing her on my screen makes me smile everyday and no,Aubrey thinks i shouldn't waste my time with watching her videos but i don't care.  
Maybe i'm a bit obsessed but i have my reasons:

Reason number 1: She has a hell of a sexy voice.

Reason number 2: She's hilarious.

Reason number 3: I have no number 3 but everything seems funnier when there are 3.

As you could've guessed by now i'm hoping to meet this mysterious girl one day,become her friend even something more.

I'll just have to see where fate brings me...


	2. Wrecking Ball

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

"Chloe for serious you have an obsession." Aubrey tells me as she sees me still on the same spot behind my laptop on my bed since this morning.

"I'm not watching her,i'm..." Dangit brain come up with something. "I'm just doing something?" Okay,it sounds as an question but,but i have no but,i'm busted.

Aubrey walks over to me and looks at my screen,shaking her head. "Just get ready for rehearsal that will be starting in." She looks at her watch. "10 minutes."

"But,Bree! She is going to upload a cover of 'Wrecking Ball' By Miley Cyrus and-" Aubrey cuts me off.

"I don't care,you better be on time because i don't want an repeat of the last time you were late."

I look innocently back to my hands.

* * *

_Aubrey looks back to her watch for the 10th time this rehearsal and she's tapping her foot annoyingly.  
There only was one person missing and that was our redheaded co-captain.  
_

_"Maybe she's sick?" Jessica questioned._

_"No,she was just fine when i left,she was in her room doing something." Aubrey answers._

_"Did it involve.." Fat Amy holds up a finger and makes a hole with her other hand and makes the finger go in there and then she sings 'I am Titantium' and makes a exploding sound._

_Yes,Chloe didn't keep it a secret that 'Titanium' by David Guetta did...special things with her._

_Aubrey looks with an disgusted expression towards the blonde,and the other girls probably too.  
_

_"No,she was on her laptop." Aubrey's eyes widened as realization hit her. "I know exactly what she's doing,i'll be right back." With that said she walks out of the rehearsal space towards her and Chloe's on campus apartment._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A grin was plastered on Chloe's face as she stared at her laptop screen.  
However she was that focused that she didn't noticed her room door flowing open._

_"Seriously?!" Aubrey's lovely voice filled the air._

_"Oh hey Bree." Chloe greets her,taking a glance towards the blonde before pausing the video._

_"Don't 'hey Bree." me,rehearsal started 20 minutes ago!" To say the blonde was angry was an understatement._

_Chloe frowns and looks at the clock on her laptop. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Bree! I didn't notice." She quickly closes her laptop and gets up._

_"If you wouldn't be watching video's of this girl all day we wouldn't be in this situation,you have 5 minutes to arrive rehearsal." With that Aubrey turns around and slams the door behind her._

_"Oops." Chloe mutters to herself before putting her clothes on._

* * *

"That was one time! It won't happen again." I try to reassure her,but i'm not sure if i can believe that myself.

"One time too many,9 minutes left,don't be late." Aubrey turns around and this time quietly closes the door.

I roll my eyes,yes i have an small obsession with this YouTuber but no one is perfect,right?  
Except this awesome,fantastic,lovely,probably sexy girl that is the subject of my inappropriate dreams.  
Okay,i have a big obsession.

With a sigh i raise myself off my bed and get ready for the rehearsal with the same boring routine.  
Luckily the auditorium isn't that far from my apartment so i arrive with 3 minutes left.

"Hey Chloe! Come over here we need to tell you something!" Cynthia Rose calls me over and i walk to the small group that includes: Fat Amy,Cynthia Rose,Stacie and Lilly.

"So,we have an plan that involves you getting to talk to your dream girl." Fat Amy tells me and i raise an eyebrow,oh god they went from teasing me about it to actually forming a plan.

"So,we just have to spam her on her live streams and she'll eventually want to talk to you,or you add her on steam and see if she'd like to talk to you." Stacie goes on.

"Or,i can track her down,i'm really good at that." Lilly whispers,everyone in the group looks at her questioningly but with the fact they can't hear her they just turn back to Chloe.

"Guys,i thank you for the effort but it's fine." I reassure them.

It's not fine,i would kill somebody just to talk to her.  
The sound of Aubrey clapping a few times to get everyone's attention makes me get out of my thoughts.

"Good,everyone is here,let's start!"

* * *

After the rehearsal i can't help but think about the plans the girls brought up,it's possible she won't block me if i add her but there's a big chance she will block me on steam,she does that with everyone she doesn't know who adds her on steam.

Gosh,this is so hard.

I open the front door and immediately set off to my room,i close the door behind me and open my laptop,immediately going to YouTube and there it is!  
The cover of Wrecking Ball!

I click on the video and i'm surprised this is not an animated one.  
The video starts with a V for Vendetta mask looking at the camera and i can see her beautiful dark blue eyes.  
She's wearing the Ezio Auditore da Firenze outfit from Assassin's Creed Revelations.  
So,the only thing i can see is her body shape plus her eyes.

The music starts and now it zooms in on her mask with her eyes never leaving the camera,it's awesome but frightening.

**We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why**

Now the scene goes to where she jumps off a small wall and walks away.

**We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
**I laugh as i see her kissing with the mask her cat.**  
A love no one could deny  
**

Now it turns back to her looking at the camera.

**Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

The scene changes to a Lego wall where she jumps trough in slow motion.

**I never hit so hard in love**

Now it changes to her breaking small Lego walls and a kid crying while she laughs devilishly.

**All I wanted was to break your walls**  
**All you ever did was wreck me**  
**Yeah, you, you wreck me**

Now it changes to her cat stuck in a tree and her trying to rescue him by climbing in the tree.

**I put you high up in the sky**  
**And now, you're not coming down**

It changes to her in slow motion putting sunglasses on the mask with her standing outside,it looks sunny.

**It slowly turned, you let me burn**  
**And now, we're ashes on the ground**

Now it changes to her looking at the camera and black tears rolling down her mask,without the sunglasses on.

**Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

And indeed she crashes into a wall,standing on a wrecking ball,crushing the wall completely in slow motion,a stone wall i must add.

**I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me**

She now holds an sledgehammer and slams it down,breaking a piece of flat wood with stones under the edges of the wood,like in that kung fu movies.

**I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

Now she hits the stones that were the support of the broken wood.

**Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me**

The scene changes to her standing in front of her cat in a plain white room,the cat standing on a throne and several cats standing around him,with her holding a Jedi light saber and them narrowing their eyes at each other,first a close up of my favorite YouTuber and then a close up of her cat.

**I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force**

She holds up her hand and pretends to use the force like in Star Wars that causing the surrounding cats to run towards her and knock her on the floor in slow motion.

**I guess I should've let you win**

**I never meant to start a war**  
**I just wanted you to let me in**  
**I guess I should've let you win**

It changes to Beca pointing at her cat who jumps off the throne and walks away fabulous with the other cats still surrounding her.

**Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you**

It changes to Beca bombing into a pool in slow motion.

**I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
**

She now gets raised above the water with her doing a fist in the air and water dripping off her.  
Then at the next lyrics it changes to her breaking a wall with a sledgehammer.

**All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**  
**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**  
**Left me crashing in a blazing fall**

**All you ever did was wreck me**  
**Yeah, you, you wreck me**  
**Yeah, you, you wreck **

The song ends with her mask once again in front of the camera,with a drawn cat scratch on the mask.

Wow,is all i can think i mean come on,hilarious video,her lovely voice.  
But it's not ending yet.  
Because now she's sitting on a swivel chair and she's talking with that sexy voice of hers,unfortunately still with her Ezio outfit on and the mask.

_"Hey guys." _She gives a small wave. _"So,i hope you liked the cover video because me and my nerd team worked hard on it."  
"The obvious star in this video is my lovely cat Felix."_ She picks up her cat,it's a black one with the white spot that forms a sort of a black bow.  
_"It's a real gentleman." _The cat tries to break out of her hold and she just drops him with her hands up in surrender. _"Or not." _She mutters. _"Pewdiepie is his godfather so that explains a lot." _Yes,she and Pewds aka Felix Kjellberg are close friends of which i can tell and they have played a lot of games together,they are hilarious together. _"So, this outfit is what i'm going to wear in my covers,let me know if i should keep wearing this i still will make animated ones but not as many anymore." "Tell me which cover i should do next and i'll see you soon!" _She puts 2 finger to her head and salutes the camera before the video ends.

I think i just died of the adorableness.

* * *

_**Here we go,i hope you guys could make the cover video in your head.  
****By the way guys i know exactly what i'm doing,the first chapter was an prologue just the start of this story that i'm going to finish!**_  
_**I mean calm your pigs (pigs are cool).**_

_**Now i don't know what else to say so leave a review,love me because it's almost valentine (the official Forever Alone day),favorite,follow and see ya tomorrow (not really because i have school again after being home 2 days,rime rime)**_


	3. I Gotta Feeling

I look at my screen,deciding if i should add her on my Steam.

"Just do it already!" Stacie ushers.

Yes,currently Stacie,Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy occupied my room watching the screen with this look like they're going to kill me soon if i don't do it.

"Okay,okay!" I quickly add her and now my nerves increased.

"Good,now we'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow and you'll tell us everything." Cynthia Rose pats me on the back before everyone bids their goodbyes and left.

I look to my Steam again and sigh before closing my Steam and grabbing everything for my upcoming class.

* * *

_**[Beca's Pov]**_

I save my half done mix and check my Steam.  
I sigh as i see another hand full of adds.  
I open up the tab with names that are desperately wannabe my friend.  
Scrolling down i see a name that kind of takes my attention.

RedBeale.

Okay,maybe i thought about Red Bull first but no one has to know that.  
But her profile picture though,

Just simple words: BardenBella's.

But I've heard that before,oh yeah Jesse always mentions about his A Capella group and his rivals.  
I shrug and go to YouTube,searching for a clip of them performing.  
I put the video of them performing on full screen and sit back.

They walk on stage in these air hostess outfits,it looks hot though especially the red head.  
Dayum!  
I frown and think this trough maybe Jesse knows her.

I get yanked out of my thoughts as a horrible vomit waterfall appears on the screen.  
My eyes widen as the blonde who i thought seemed uptight is on her knees not stopping with the vomit.

"Lol!" I laugh.

Oh look the red head rushes to her side,they could possibly be best friends.  
I pause the video and grab my phone,dialing Jesse's number.  
It's only like 11 am here in Los Angeles so in Atlanta it's 14 pm if i'm right,3 hours of difference.

After a few rings he finally picks up.

"Hey,what's up?" He asks.

"Jesse,i need to ask you something and you better know the answer."

"Shoot."

"Who's that beautiful red head of that Bella group at your campus?" I question and look trough some more videos of them.

"You mean Chloe Beale?"

"It's a Beale for sure,so that's her name." I wonder to myself. "Interesting."

"Did she grab your attention?" I hear him chuckle on the other side.

"Oh,she did,she added me on Steam." I answer as i'm practically stalking her on YouTube,don't look at me you are probably stalking a lot of people.

"Maybe she's a fan?" He suggests.

I smirk,oh gosh i have a sexy fan. "Do something for me,find that out." I end the call there and toss my phone back on my desk.  
I go back to my Steam and accept the friend request.

Maybe it's crazy but i already like this girl.

* * *

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

I have this big smile on my face as i storm into the auditorium for rehearsal the next day,skipping my way over to were Stacie,CR and Fat Amy are seated.

"She accepted!" I grin even wider now i'm saying that out loud.

"Told you! Did you two already talk?" Cynthia Rose jumps up and gives me a hug.

"No." I say with a tone of sadness,i would love to talk to her. "I only found out this morning."

At that very moment a certain Treblemaker stumbles his way into the auditorium.

"Stop there and don't move." Aubrey commands without even looking towards him. "Explain yourself." She now turns to him.

"Umh,i'm actually here for Chloe." Jesse tells her as he awkwardly scratches his neck.

I frown but stand up,walking over to him.

"Chloe,are you serious? We need to start rehearsal and i don't want a spy in the middle of it." Aubrey scoffs.

"Relax,it won't take long." I reassure her before i finally come to an end in front of the Treblemaker.

"I'm sure you know Beca." I frown at that,i don't know a Beca. "Aka MusicAddictFreak."

My eyes widen,he knows her?I know her name? I feel like fan girl-ing.

"She asked me trough text if you want to go online on Steam at 8 pm today." He holds up his phone so i can look at the text.

_Get the beautiful red head to come on Steam tonight at 8 pm,i wanna get to know her. _She calls me beautiful?She wants to get to know me? So many things are going on in my head now that i forgot to answer his question.

"Chloe?" I hear him ask,i snap out of my hyperventilating state and give my attention back to him.

"Of course i will!" I answer him and nothing could make me unhappy now.

"Great! I'll let her know." He gives me a small smile and already types out a message. "Thanks for your time." He says politely and then turns around and leaves.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Chloe! Stop dreaming and let's get this started."

I snap my eyes at her and skip my way over to her.  
I'm happy now.

* * *

As soon as i'm back into my room and grab my laptop and get online on Steam,it wasn't even 8 pm.  
I minimize my Steam and go to YouTube.

"Yes!" I say to no one in particular,she has uploaded a new video.

This time it's a cover of 'I Gotta feeling' By The Black Eyed Peas,this should be interesting.

The music rolls in and damn she's still wearing the Assassin's creed outfit and the V for Vendetta mask.

**I gotta feeling**

She is looking in the mirror even though this is not her voice,i recognize the voice from somewhere but i can't put my finger on it.

**That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

She slowly puts dark sunglasses on.  
Now she picks up her phone and sends a message to someone.  
And now i recognize her voice harmonizing with the unknown voice.

**That tonight's gonna be a good night **

The scene changes to a hand picking up the phone and reading the 'message'.

******That tonight's gonna be a good night  
****That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

The scenes changes to random people walking all dressed up somewhere and someone on a bike with fluo paint bottles.

******That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

Now it goes back to the person who's face isn't seen yet but it looks like a man,it has man hands though.

******That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night **

Now it changes to the mirror the person is looking in,my eyes widen as i recognize Shane Dawson! In his lovely character Shananay who's putting lipstick on in Shane's way.

******That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

At the next lyrics it changes to my favorite Youtuber who's jumping between a lot of people.

******Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
****I got my money  
****Let's spend it up**

She's holding Monopoly bills and she's throwing it around.

**Go out and smash it  
**Now it zooms in on some random girl kissing her mask on the mask lips,i feel this feeling of...jealousy?**  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
**

Someone jumps of a sofa with a front flip.

**Let's get get OFF**

Now Shananay walks in all dressed up in the 'club' and it's not him or her singing but my favorite YouTuber.

**I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all**

She pushes a random guy out of her way and he falls,and she takes his cup from him and drinks out of it.

**I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control **

Now my girl jumps back in and they're harmonizing.  
They throw a bunch of plastic cups away at the next lyrics.

**Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov **

Now it changes to her on her knees and two people spilling champagne bottles on her.  
At the next lyrics it changes to Shananay dancing like a retard.

**Look at her dancing  
Just take it off**

Now it changes to a couple of people spraying graffiti on a wall.

**Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again **

**Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
**

Now it changes to a couple of scenery's where Shananay is dancing and twerking and headbanging while they harmonize.

**Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
****Let's live it up  
****And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,**

Now it changes to my favorite YouTuber who's being all surrounded by some girls and some even grinding against her,i hate them.

**Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,**

**Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it  
Cause **

Now it changes to her jumping in slow motion in a pool.

**I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night **

Now it changes to Shananay drinking something and spitting it out on somebody.

**That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

******I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo)**

Someone's walking with the fluo paint inside a dark club.

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

Now it changes to some random people making out.

**That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

It changes to people sticking their hands in the fluo paint and examining it.

**Tonight's the night (Hey!)**

Okay,my Youtuber's mask has a fluo painted heart on one side and some random drawings.

**Let's live it up (Let's live it up) **(Shananay repeats the words)

Now it zooms out and the club is full of fluo hands and random drawings.

**I got my money (I'm paid)  
****Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)**

**Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)**

Now you see Shananay all painted.

**Jump off that sofa (C'mon)  
Let's get get OFF **

**Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off **

**Let's paint the town (paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again **

**Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, do it, do it, do it **

Now it changes back to MusicAddictFreak in another room and she's holding a fire extinguisher and she's spraying it out on Shananay.

**Here we come **  
**Here we go **  
**We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)**

Now it changes back to the club and them jumping to the beat.

**Easy come  
Easy go **

Now her jumping on the beat in another room with people around her.

**Now we on top (top,top,top,top) **

Now to someone break dancing.

**Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop) **

Oh god,she's dancing with someone! I'm not mad at all or jealous i'm... just not!

**Round and round  
Up and down  
****Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)**

It changes to her outside at the pool and she's holding a papers with the days of the week written on it and she's letting them fall with the next lyrics.

**Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday **

**Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day **

Now Shananay is dancing at the pool and my girl is creeping up on her and on the right moment she pushes her in.

**Pa pa pa Party every day**

**And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night **

Now everyone jumps in the pool.

**That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night **

Look now it changes to people walking back from the party,not exactly walking but stumbling and some even falling.

**that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night **

It changes back to my girl in some sort of a chair ball that's hanging and it's spinning around.

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

To end it,Shananay and the YouTuber lie on the grass passed out.

**Ooooooo hooooo**

Luckily the video is not over yet as her mask pops up and she's sitting on a chair next to Shane Dawson.

_"Hey what's up you guys,I'm Shaney and this is my co-secret serial killer." _I laugh as i see her look at him,even though i can't see her face i'm sure she's raising an eyebrow and he looks back at her. "_What? With that outfit come on you have an assassin's outfit and you have a mask that reminds me of the movie itself and that guy was not a sweetheart." _He says in this sassy voice.

_"Who says when this video is over i won't kill you?" _I'm pretty sure she's smirking.

_"Is that a threatening?" _He asks as he scoots a bit further away.

_"It's a promise." _They look at each other and after 10 seconds they finally look back to the camera.

"_So,subscribe to both of our channels,favorite,like this video and see you not tomorrow,i had a lot of fun working with you my lady." _He makes a little bow and raises his hand.

_"The same for you Shane Elizabeth Betty Betsy Dawson." _She says as she takes his hands for a few seconds before saying their goodbyes and then the video is done.

Seriously this amount of cuteness is too much for me.  
I open up my Steam and see that i have a message from:

Her!

_Okay,Chloe no hyperventilating,be cool. _I calm myself as i see that the message was send a minute ago.

_"Oh hey,sorry for the late answer,i was watching a video that's totally not the one you uploaded about 5 minutes ago..." _Wow,Beale smooth,i shake my head to myself gosh i'm nervous.

_"Are you a stalker?" _She responds. _"I wouldn't mind though. ;)" _I feel myself go weak at the response,_don't look to much into it Beale _I think to myself.

_"Well,technically you're the stalker, you did send Jesse after me :P." _Good,i'm getting the hang of this.

_"Busted, So? College huh?" _

_"Yeah,you don't go to college?" _

_"God,no i'm in L.A. now i never wanted to go to college,hey do you know a teacher called Mitchell with his last name?" _I frown and think,yeah i think i had a class of him.

_"Brown eyes,a bit bald?" _

_"That would be my dad,normally i would've been in BU but i wanted to chase my dream." _My mouth is agape,so she could've been on this college? Mr. Mitchell is her father?

_"And what would that be?"_

_"I want to make music,always will and be a dream of me,i'm quite making a name for myself but YouTube is an good income,what about you?"_

_"I'm thinking of becoming an actress." _I respond proudly.

_"Oh,so you're not going to advance in singing?"_

I sigh,i'd love to but i just can't. _"It's complicated and i don't like sharing that on the internet." _

_"That's fine,we've only started speaking to each other 5 minutes ago,but you don't have to share anything unless you want to."_

I smile at her words,she's caring about me.

_"I have to go,got to go get ready for my gig in an hour,but i want you back tomorrow same time as today." _

She wants to talk to me again?!

_"I can manage to come on time." _

_"Well then My lady i will see you in the late evening of tomorrow's events :)" _And with that she goes offline.

My jaws are hurting because of my huge grin.


	4. Skyping with her

_**Late update i know, just get on with reading.**_

* * *

A week has passed and Beca and Chloe have been talking everyday, they could be named friends now. Good friends even.  
Chloe's even deciding to tell her about her nodes if they decide to Skype.

_"Hey weirdo, come on Garry's Mod i want you to play Murder with me,Pewds,Seananners,Mark,Minx,Krism,Dlive and Kat." _

Wait, Pewds as in Pewdiepie? Mark as in Markiplier, Minx as in TheRPGMinx,Krism as in the Krismpro,Dlive as in Dlive22891 and Kat as in Katyllaria? (**_Krism is the fiancee of Minx btw guys, it's cool :D)_ **Awesome.

"_That would be totes awesome! Wait does this mean i can't fangirl?" _

_"Sure you can but make sure it's mostly about me, i want to feel special c:" _Oh, if you'd only know how special you are to our little redheaded friend.

"_Sounds like a plan :J_"

She joins the game and smiles as Beca introduces her to the rest. Yes, her real name is Beca Mitchell it isn't that hard to figure out.  
And of course her friends are really nice and hilarious.

Somewhere in the game Chloe was the murderer and everyone was already suspicious of the character she was playing called X-ray. (Yes, if you know Murder then you know about the ridiculous names.)  
And everyone was upstairs except Beca who was walking somewhere else, so Chloe pulled out her knife and everyone jumped down except Seananners who got brutally killed.  
And as Chloe was chasing them again because they ran upstairs, Beca came out of nowhere and tried to guide the rest somewhere but she accidentally jumped down at the same moment Chloe accidentally jumped down, so Chloe chased her to the attic in the secret tunnels and she was laughing psychotically with Beca shouting "Don't kill me Chlo, don't!".  
Plus, she interrupted Pewds who was saying "Beca is going to get ki-" with a scream as Chloe came from behind the corner and she survived for another pair of seconds because someone else came from another secret hall who got killed and that would be Mark.  
So, Beca ran trough some secret passage and kept hidden saying that she was still alive and in that moment Chloe got trough the secret passage and Beca let out another scream with Chloe shouting "No you're not!" before getting killed.

What was hilarious other then that, no one had a clue as to where the gun went because in G-mods murder there's a murderer and someone with a gun.

_"Where's the damn gun?" _You can hear Dlive say.

_"Oh I've got it!" Kat_ tells them earning people shouting "_Jess_!" Or _"Jess for Gods sake!"_ In a way as you would say if there was a murderer on the loose and someone had a gun and tells you that she/he had the gun the whole time when already victims were made.

Eventually after making more victims because Kat missed and got killed, only Minx,Dlive and Krism were left.  
Dlive tried to shoot Chloe but Chloe kept dodging them and Dlive got hit in the face by the knife Chloe threw to him causing the gun to fall to the ground with Chloe sitting on it.

_"Want the gun? You can have it, just come a little bit closer." _This caused Minx to just make a run for it saying to Krism: "_Bebe, i'm going to take her on." _However before Minx got close enough she got hit in the face by the knife. Causing people to laugh.  
Now Krism was the only one left and Chloe tried to throw the knife again and kill her but missed, this caused Krism to run for the gun while Chloe ran for her knife.  
So, Krism was getting hysterical because she kept missing while Chloe stalked closer.  
Chloe threw the knife again the same time Krism shot and they both died, unfortunately Krism was faster then Chloe so the murderer lost.

_"Best round ever." _Beca stated after the round was finished with everyone agreeing.

However, after everyone said their goodbyes because it was already late, Beca and Chloe decided to Skype because Beca really wanted to see the redhead in something else then that Bella costume.

And you could already guess that Chloe is beyond nervous. She did change into a black pair of shorts and a white tank top with her hair lying loosely on her shoulders.  
Plus a bit of makeup, you know the finishing touches.

And here she is now waiting till Beca send her the Skype call she's been waiting for ever since she found out about DJmusicAddict.  
But she can't shake the feeling of feeling special, Chloe is maybe one of the few people that get to see Beca in real.  
Wait, this made her even more excited. Overly excited. Like my dog when we go for a walk.

As soon as the sounds of the call comes trough her sound boxes she accepts the call. Not really a shocker.  
At first her screen is dark but eventually the light flashes trough and there she is. A small brunette woman who's totally hot according to Chloe.

"Hi." Chloe says in a cute high voice.

_"Good evening my lady."_ She does this little polite bow, gosh she's a real gentle...umh woman. _"Consider yourself special now, because you're officialy a good friend of mine now."_ She smiles and i'm pretty sure Chloe can't stop her massive grin.

"I'm honored."

_"You should feel honored, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." _Isn't she cute when she's full of herself. That's Chloe talking.

"You're so full of yourself aren't you?"

_"Sorry, L.A. made me like this, that should change though because next week Monday i'm coming Barden." _She says with a smirk, like she knows Chloe would want to squeal and die. Unfortunately Chloe tried her best to keep it in and only letting out a small whimper.

"Oh really?" Chloe regains her previous behavior.

_"Yes, i'm visiting my father and the step monster, so i'll be in Barden for about two weeks and i'll make sure to stop by at BU." _

"That sounds awesome, i'll make sure to stalk you once you're here." It's not like she hasn't stalked her before, but then on the internet.

_"And if it's cool with you i'd like to make a video of a mash up i made with the Bella's and some of Jesse's friends." _Everyone could be very sure that Chloe would just faint right there but she didn't because the thought of Aubrey already spooks her mind.

Aubrey would never agree with that, so should she decline that pretty little cute face of Beca?  
Nah.

"Sure, that'll be fun but then i have to know what songs you mashed up."

_"Then i'll have to answer don't i?" _She smiles. _"Between Umbrella from Rihanna and Singing in the rain from that movie Singin' in the rain." _She says proudly.

"I thought you hated movies?"

_"Jesse made me watch that one once and that song stick with me for a while and last week i finally finished the mash up." _

"Well i can't wait to hear it, it'll be nice to sing something else then our boring Bella mash up."

_"Speaking of that, why don't you just change it, every video I've seen from you guys is always the same one, why?" _

"Because Aubrey sticks to tradition and we never stray from tradition according to her."

_"Aren't you co-captain, don't you get a say in the group?" _

"I tried so many times but she wouldn't have it."

_"She seems like a bitch, i think we'll get along just great." _

"She can be fun when she's not studying or being busy with the Bella's which is pretty much as never, unless i make her go to a party but that's about it."

_"Maybe i can make a mix, one that you can perform instead of that old one." _

"You would do that?"

_"If you give me songs i'm pretty sure i can make that happen."_

"You're the best!"

And she just smiles.

* * *

After a while Beca made Chloe go to sleep because Chloe was dozing off and now here she is in her bed thinking about how she would ask Aubrey.  
It does bring up the publicity for the Bella's so she must mention that too.  
But this whole changing the old boring Bella tradition is going to be the hardest bit of the conversation, well she doesn't have to talk about that, not until Beca finished the mix so Aubrey can listen to it.

But why is she thinking about these things? When she can think of scenarios that could happen while Beca is here.  
Well she has plenty scenarios that ends in inappropriate stuff but that's when she listens to Titanium, or when she's ... _frustrated_.

Actually that's not even important right now, the head case is that she's going to meet **THE** Beca Mitchell. The Youtuber that stole her heart, that made her laugh so many times. The person that mixes music as the best, a beautiful, sarcastic, lovely woman. And she gets to meet her! She gets to play with her!

Lets see how that ends.

* * *

_**Sorry that i don't update that often anymore, i'm trying but i had a busy week and Friday i did more push ups then i did in my whole life, plus Saturday i helped on an event of some friends. (Doing dishes the whole time and if you're interested i woke up at 8.15 am and got home 9 pm and still i finished this at 23.47 pm for you guys.)**_

_**Thank you for staying with me and till next update.**_


	5. Meeting the goofball

_**I don't have an excuse now i guess i'm just lazy and Glee still has me addicted.  
Anyways let's get to the reading.**_

* * *

"I hate this essay." Chloe complains as she rests her head on her desk.

_"Then why are you doing it?" _

Chloe looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Because, i'd like for my grades to get up and not down?" She states.

_"Then just let it rest for a while?" _

"I have to finish it before tomorrow." Chloe moans, not in the dirty way in the way were you're just tired and irritated and just want to let out a sound while you slam your head on your desk.

_"Good luck with that, why didn't you start with it earlier?" _

That's a good question, actually it's not even Chloe's fault. Okay that's a lie but if Beca hadn't occupied her mind so much the past week then she could've finished this soon enough. Darn you Mitchell and your hotness.

"I was busy." Busy fantasizing about a certain brunette, but anyways good excuse.

_"With what if i may ask?" _And now you need to come up with something else, good job there Beale.

"Just frustrating private problems." Wow, that came out too fast and now with thinking about it, it came out wrong too and with the look that Beca is giving her she's pretty sure it came out very wrong. "Not that sort of problems!" And she doesn't believe her because she's laughing at her and she doesn't seem to stop anytime soon.

Eventually after literally five minutes of her laughing she stops and pretends to wipe a tear.

"I hate you so much right now, you know i didn't mean it in that way!"

_"I'll stop_ _with making you feel embarrassed." _And she lets out a small laugh. _"Anyways, i heard that next week Saturday there's a party close to BU, one with neon paint."_

"Then you heard it right, it's called Neon-splash and all the Bella's are going." Chloe states proudly.

_"Great." _Beca says with a massive grin.

* * *

Chloe skips her way over to Aubrey who's studying on the couch the day after and sits down next to her with a grin.

"Hey Aubrey, that's a lovely shirt." Chloe compliments.

Aubrey turns to her. "Get straight to the point and tell me what you need."

"Can't i just compliment you without wanting something from you, i compliment you all the time." Chloe states.

"Yes, whenever you need something so spill." Aubrey answers with an raised eyebrow.

Fine, so i told you about Beca coming to BU next week and she told me all about this performance she put together and she wants the Bella's to be in it too which would bring up the publicity." Chloe tells her. "So i'm here to ask if that's cool with you."

"Okay, what song?" Aubrey asks simply.

"A mash up between Umbrella and Singin' in the rain." Chloe answers but frowns at how easy this all was, she thought she had to whine and ask her a thousand times before she would give in. "Why are you giving in so easy? " She eventually asks.

"If i said no you would keep bugging me and i really need to study for the upcoming test." Aubrey looks at her knowingly.

"That's very true." Chloe smirks.

"So, do you wanna bang her when she gets here?" Aubrey asks without any shame after about a minute silence.

"What?" Chloe looks at her with wide eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't already have a massive toner, when she's in BU you'll be practically a desperate puppy with way too much hormones humping her leg." Aubrey smirks at the thought. "When was the last time you got laid?" Aubrey finally looks her way.

Chloe thinks for a small moment and her expression changes to sad as she thinks about it. "A very long time ago." Chloe mumbles.

"I'm sure you two will be all over each other the first week she's here, maybe the second if you lost you're bubbly, no boundaries charm." Chloe places a hand on her chest, pretending to be offended.

"I am not seeking for her love but if she offers me it'd be rude to decline." Chloe says in an failing British accent.

* * *

Finally, the day has come for Chloe it already started at 0.01 AM -it took her a minute to get out of bed- she didn't even sleep at all she just looked at the ceiling and thought about things.  
She took about 2 showers between 0.01 AM and 0.20 AM, don't judge her she just took another one to be sure that she's clean enough.  
At around 6 AM she was already fully dressed and with that i mean like really dressed up. A bit of make-up to hide the fact that she didn't sleep at all, a jeans short with a white top and white/blue matching shoes. And yes, it is going to be a warm day.

At 7 AM she walked into the kitchen and got some cornflakes out of the cabinet along with milk and a bowl before joining Aubrey who was seated at the table with a cup of coffee and a magazine.

She pours her cornflakes into the bowl along with the milk and looks over at Aubrey who didn't make it clear that she noticed Chloe's presence.

"Are you actually going to eat your cornflakes or are you going to keep staring at me?" Aubrey finally breaks the silence that settled over them. "And if you wanna ask something about what you decided to wear to seduce Beca then yes you may have a chance."

Chloe looks at her clothes and looks back at Aubrey who finally looks her way. This woman can read minds which shouldn't surprise the redhead or any of us.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Aubrey questions before Chloe can say anything.

"No, but i was too nervous and i just gave up after midnight and just got ready." Chloe answers, that's a lie she planned this all along.

"I can see that, normally you would still be in your PJ's looking like a zombie." Aubrey sips of her coffee again and offers her cup of coffee as she sees Chloe yawning.

"No, coffee is just the devil's crap, it's disgusting." Chloe finally begins eating her cornflakes.

"Go get some sleep after breakfast before you pass out, i don't want you falling asleep during rehearsal."

"But what about Beca? I can't go to sleep knowing she might arrive any moment." Chloe states as if it's obvious.

"She'll probably stay with her parents for a day and visit tomorrow, just go get some sleep."

Chloe nods and finishes her breakfast before strolling over to her room to try to at least get some sleep. Even if it's 5 minutes.

Which brings us to the present at the auditorium where they rehearse. During their break of 10 minutes Chloe opens her laptop and music fills the auditorium.  
Everyone looks confused at her.

Chloe turns around with a serious expression.

**Oh baby, baby  
****Oh baby, baby  
********Oh baby, baby **  
How was I supposed to know  
That somethin' wasn't right? 

She walks over to Aubrey who tried to ignore Chloe's antics but finds it hard as Chloe goes sitting on the piano and looks at Aubrey.

**Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're outta sight **

"Oh my god Chloe." Aubrey mutters under her breath as she walks to her white board.  
Everyone except Aubrey backs her up.

**Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now  
Oh because **

Everyone harmonizes with her except Aubrey who busies herself with writing something down on the white board.  
Stacie canoes.

**My loneliness is killin' me (and i)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
**

Chloe looks at her in a challenging way, daring her to sing while she goes on.

**Oh baby, baby**  
Everyone cheers as Aubrey finally sings.

**The reason I bre****athe is you  
****Now, boy you got me blinded **

They go on and no one notices Jesse and someone else opening the door and with a surprised expression on their faces as they watch the Bella's singing who doesn't seem to notice them.

The music quiets down during the song as Chloe sings the solo.

**How was I supposed to know  
****Oh pretty baby  
****I shouldn't have let you go **

Then everyone joins back in with Chloe singing the loudest since she leads.

**I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe?  
That you will be here and give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time **

**My loneliness is killin' me (and i)  
I must confess I still believe (Still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time **

**My loneliness is killin' me (and i)  
I must confess I still believe (Still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time**

The music stops and they all laugh with Chloe bowing. However two unfamiliar claps can be heard.  
They turn and Chloe almost passes out as she sees Jesse and the girl she's been waiting for.

"Beca!" Of course Chloe with her no boundaries persona runs to Beca and gives her a tight hug.

Beca awkwardly pats her back.

"I thought you would visit BU tomorrow?" Chloe questions, she already glances Aubrey's way.

"Well, i didn't want to stay a day with my dad in the house so i figured to visit already." Beca answers, for some reason she can feel at ease with this woman.

Chloe steps back and takes in all of Beca, she's smaller than she thought though but she looks great but Chloe has to stop herself before she starts drooling.  
They hear someone clearing their throat behind them, Chloe turns around and sees everyone looking their way.

"Oh, Beca these are the Bella's: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Amy, Lilly, Denise, Jessica, Ashley and Aubrey." Chloe gestures to everyone as she says their names. "Everyone this is Beca Mitchell." Beca does a small wave.

"Fat Amy to correct you there Chloe." Fat Amy speaks up.

Beca frowns. "You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." She smirks.

Beca nods, she likes this Australian sounding girl.

"Sorry, to fall in like this but i was showing Beca around and i guessed she would like to see you guys in your element." Jesse says, making his presence known since no one really made the effort to greet him.

"Oh i sure saw something." Beca grins, Chloe might pass out after all.

"We...uh were just having fun." Chloe glances back to the rest who are whispering among themselves.

"You guys sing great even though you got your no-" Chloe cuts her off before she can finish her sentence.

"Yeah, well our break is over you can stay and watch if you'd like." Beca nods but with a confused expression.

"Sorry, to interrupt your little chit chat but if she's going to stay the Treble has to go." Aubrey looks between them and then to Jesse.

"Wait why does he have to go?" Beca asks as she glances Jesse's way.

"Because he's a Treble, competition." Aubrey answers simply.

"It's not like you do something new so what's the problem?" Beca looks over at Chloe who has wide eyes.

"Okay, listen you-" But before Aubrey can finish her sentence she makes choking sounds and holds a hand at her mouth with the other one holding her stomach.

Chloe immediately puts herself between the two of them and guides Aubrey a bit away from them. "Take deep breaths."  
Aubrey swallows her 'stress' and takes two deep breaths before turning to Chloe.

"I don't like her." Aubrey says in a hushed voice.

"Come on Bree, give her a chance."

"I gave her a chance Chloe but she's an alt girl with way too much make-up around her eyes for god's sake she has tattoos and a bad attitude and don't get me started on her ear monstrosities."

"You don't have to like her, just try to be polite."

"I'm willing if she does the same." With that Aubrey walks back to the other Bella's.

Chloe sighs and makes her way back to Beca and Jesse.

"Well, it seems that i better get going, do i have to come pick you up after their rehearsal?" Jesse asks.

"I still have to discuss some things with Chloe about that video we are going to do." Beca answers.

"Okay, i'll see ya around." Jesse does a small wave to the rest of the girls and then leaves.

"Before i skip my way back to the rest can you please be polite to Aubrey?" Chloe pleads.

"What are you talking about, i'm always polite." Beca states innocently.

"Please, Aubrey has this thing when she stresses that she produces puke and i don't want her puking all over the place so please behave." Chloe pouts.

"Alright, alright i'll do my best." Beca rolls her eyes but with a smile.

"Thank you!" Chloe hugs her before skipping off to the rest of the Bella's.

* * *

"Beca? Beca come on wake up, Beca?" Beca opens her eyes at the poking in her ribs and sees redhead in her personal space staring at her intensely.

"Is it over yet?" Beca mumbles in her sleepy voice.

"Did you seriously fall asleep? I know it's the same as always but it can't be that boring." Chloe mumbles that last part as if she doesn't believe her own words.

"No, no, not at all i was just still a bit tired from the flight." Beca reassures her even though that's not true, it's a really boring routine but she knows how much the Bella's mean to Chloe so a little lie for her own good.

"Well, lucky for you our rehearsal is over so we can go to my place and discuss the video."

"Great, well then m'lady let's go ahead shall we?" Beca stands up and offers her arm.

Chloe grins and links their arms as they leave the auditorium and walk their way to Chloe and Aubrey's on campus apartment.

* * *

"-And if we can get enough water we can fill a small platform and perform with umbrella's and matching clothes." Beca says as she scribbles some things down in a notebook.

"Wait, some of the Treble's are helping too so they can wear a tie with a vest and like these detective hats." Chloe suggests.

"Well, i thought that maybe you and i could take the lead." Beca looks up and answers Chloe's confused expression. "I'll take the male lead or Singin' in the rain and you take the female one or Umbrella."

"I don't know." Chloe bites her lip as she thinks about it.

Beca watches her in awe but snaps out of it after a few seconds. "You can think about it, but to make you consider it i'm making you listen to the mash up." Beca grabs her laptop and hands Chloe her headphone while she searches for her mash up. She finds it and clicks on it and watches Chloe bob her head along to the music after awhile.

She finally puts the headphone down and sits there with a big grin.

Beca can't contain her own. "So what do you think?" She finally asks when Chloe doesn't seem to say anything.

"I like it and i think you make a good case maybe i'll take the lead." Chloe answers.

"Maybe? Come on Chlo, you have a killer voice you'll make my subscribers faint right in their seats or wherever they are."

Chloe lights up -if that's possible- at Beca shortening her name. "Fine, i'll do it."

Beca holds her fist up in victory and says it with a hushed yes.

"Okay goofball." Chloe laughs. "But uh did you made that mash up for us?"

"The one that will save your asses at nationals?" Beca smirks.

"Don't be a jerk." Chloe playfully slaps her thigh. "But yes."

Beca gestures for Chloe to put the headphone back on which she does and Beca starts the mash up.

"You are awesome." Chloe says as the mash up ends.

"I get that a lot and i'm not kidding." Beca grins as she takes her headphone back.

"Thank you, that you're doing this for me, for us." Chloe gives her a genuine smile.

"No need to thank me, it's a favor for a lovely friend." Beca smiles back and they stare at each other.

Luckily Beca can control herself so she snaps out of it quickly.

"So, i guess tomorrow we can discuss this further with the others and here." Beca hands her the USB stick with the mash up on.

"Do you need to go right now?" Chloe asks sheepishly.

"I don't have to, why?" Beca answers as she closes her notebook.

"Well, if you'd like i want to watch a movie with you." Right after she says that she immediately pouts with her puppy eyes because Chloe knows Beca hates movies.

Beca sighs but gives in. "Fine, which one?" She doesn't really care but she has to at least know how fast she will fall asleep.

"Toy Story." Chloe mumbles, averting eye contact.

"Are you embarrassed?" Beca questions, not really believing it.

"No." Chloe answers a bit too quick so it's unbelievable. "Just watch it with me."

"Okay, okay."

After awhile they were both cuddled into each other because Chloe insisted they would in front of the laptop.  
Beca wasn't even paying attention to the movie, more to the beauty in her arms not for long though because she fell asleep which is no surprise.

Chloe looks up but sees Beca is asleep, she smiles and cuddles more into Beca.

* * *

_**It might seem a bit rushed but hey this is where my inspiration got me.  
****The song used is (hit me) baby one more time from Brittany Spears but i took the cover of Glee.**_  
_**Grammar mistakes are my fault so i apologize. I do read over it again when i finish it.**_

_**Review, favorite, follow and see ya tomorrow (not really but shhh).**_


End file.
